Sky
by blue-bubble97
Summary: N centric story - the boy who grew up.


Ferris-Wheel Shipping – Sky

There was once a little boy by the window. He would often sit there for long periods of time, seemingly lost in thought.

There was something peculiar about this child; it was neither his spring green hair, nor the large golden void cube that hung from his slender neck. His eyes seemed far too knowledgeable, yet they seemed to be empty. His face was carefully expressionless as he faced the blue sky outside the small window.

He had never known what it was to be outside. To him, 'outside' was the kitchen. 'Outside' was the hallway of the castle. Anything beyond the door of his toy room was labeled as 'outside'. His feet knew their place when he scurried up and down the stoned floors of the castle.

His toy room was his world. Not that it was precious to him – it was his personal space. Heaps of different toys littered the carpet; his bed was a sea of stuffed toys. A large plastic slide sat itself in the middle of the room, and a few old teddy bears had been placed at the top as if they were frozen in the motion of sliding down.

The boy picked his way through his toys and stood in front of a large antique mirror beside his bed. He stared hard at his own reflection, his hands clasped behind his back. Without a warning, he broke the blank look on his face and smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing with delight.

Yes, this was the person his father took pride in!

The perfect image of purity; an untainted heart.

Sneaking one last glance at his own image, the boy slipped back to his seat by the window. The emotionless mask crept back onto his pale cheeks once more, covering the pink blush he had earlier. His forehead creased ever so slightly, and his fingers curled around the comforting, cool metal of the void cube.

What…was this?

The boy was his father's pride and joy, he was sure. He respected and feared his father to the very depths of his being. Yet, there was something that was never given to him.

Struggling to grasp onto a concept he didn't understand, his hand automatically grasped at the fabric of his shirt; directly above the spot where his heart should be.

Closing his eyes, the boy felt his own heart beat. It was a reassuring thump-thump sound – steady and sure. The boy squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

He had a heart, and he certainly hadn't any medical illnesses.

So why? Why…did it hurt so much?

Seeing his own reflection in the mirror made him both happy, but strong waves of pain followed without any letup.

His toy room seemed sad and empty now, even a little scary. Yet it was stuffed to the brim with things children of his age took delight in. Toys which many children could possibly never even dream of laying hands on. His father had given them to him. Out of love? Yes, that could be the only thing. Why else would a father bestow upon his son expensive toys? Yes, that must be the answer.

Breathing out, the boy opened his eyes and turned his pointed chin toward the window once more, a thousand un-answered questions shooting through his mind.

There were so many things he understood; yet the more he knew, the more he didn't seem to know. How complicated.

Those gentle green eyes reflected that little piece of blue sky from the window. Stretching out his hand, the boy tried to touch it.

The world only so big, he told himself. Even the sky is so tiny. I like it though; it's such a pretty shade of azure. When I grow up, I'll make sure that there's more of it!

Innocent, child-like thoughts.

This boy grew up to be a king; the leader of a gang of villains named Team Plasma. Yet he was exceptionally good-natured and understanding for a person wielding such a notorious title.

He opened a new window to face a world he had never known and embraced it. It wasn't as big as it really was in his mind; neither was it was much fun.

This boy, now a grown man, let a small smile cross his lips as he stared at his old toy room from the door-way. So he had been reminiscing for a while. But now, he had work to do. There was a large blue sky out there, waiting for him.

Turning his back, he closed the door.


End file.
